New Recruits
by mypetluke
Summary: Three new additions to the princess program who show the guys a new side of fabulous.


The president had called a meeting shortly before school ended. And it was just to bad, Tooru was really eager to be done with his princess work today and get some much needed rest. The whole program had been pushed to the brim lately, and some nights it felt like they never slept at all.

"This is ridiculous, he's probably just going to yell at me to work harder or something." Mikoto complained.

"You have no reason to be upset!" Yuujiro said curtly. He'd been a little stressed out since earlier that week.

"You need to calm down, it wasn't that big a deal." Tooru reasoned, trying to end the breakdown before it started.

"Maybe not to you, but you're not the one that got ignored!"

"He might have been a transfer student or something, anyway, stop getting upset because one guy didn't fawn over you when you batted your eyelashes at him." Tooru leaned on his arm. Hoping the president would get there soon so they could stop this horrid conversation.

"He was not a transfer student! I've seen him around the school before, what was wrong? Was my makeup sloppy? We're my bangs out of line? Did my hair have a tangle? I brushed each side a thousand times this morning."

"I know you did, I could hear you counting."

"Was my dress stained? Torn? Impossible! It would never be allowed off the mannequin in that condition! Was I scowling? No, everyone else had the same reaction they always do, so why?! Why didn't that guy seem to like me?!" He clutched the sides of his head and began murmuring everything that could have gone wrong while Tooru and Mikoto stared at him.

"Dude, seriously. Calm down." Mikoto said.

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I BE CALM!?" He yelled, starting to look a little crazy. Like, his eye was twitching crazy.

"Yuujiro, stop yelling. It doesn't suit you." The president stated as he flowed into the room in all his grace...

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I did wrong! I did everything I usually do, but he just ignored me! I-" at this point, Yuujiro had fallen to his knees in front of the president begging for forgiveness before the president placed his finger over his lips.

"There, there. You didn't do anything wrong."

Over-dramatic look up, "I didn't?" Tear-

"No, no, no, he just didn't like you because you were dressed as a girl." Simplicity. Confusion...Ok, then.

"...huh?" Were all three responses.

"It's just as I said. He wasn't interested because you were dressed as girls. And we've been seeing an increasing number if these incidents in the past few weeks, even if you yourselves haven't noticed." They all blinked.

"So you mean he wasn't interested because he's...gay?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Not in so many words!" They all yelled.

"So we've taken special measures to ensure that every one is pleased with our program." He smiled.

"So...one of us is going to be allowed to dress as a guy from now on!?" Mikoto jumped up in excitement. He looked happy enough to jump up and down in pleasure and clap his hands.

"No, no, no. That's not what we're doing at all." The pres' put on his signature happy face and waved his hand dismissively as he laughed. Mikoto sat down and allowed a dark cloud to shadow his pink hair.

"So...if one of us isn't going to be dressing as a boy, then what exactly are you doing to accommodate?" Tooru asked furrowing his brows.

"Now, now. Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles," The president stood and poked his forehead, "It's really quite simple, when you think about it." His smile brightened.

"Do you mean your going to bring another person into the princess program?" Yuujiro asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! Very good my dear! But no, not just one, but three!" He raised three fingers as three jaws dropped open. "Close your mouths my dears, you'll catch flies like that!" He bopped their heads and strolled to the door, laughing. They attempted to snap out of it, but their shock was only increased when he opened the door to three strange bodies.

The strangers seemed to be a pair of twins and another boy. The first twin had straight cut bangs with glasses framing his stubborn blue eyes. He wore a regular school uniform and nervously ran his hand through his pitch black hair. The second twin had the same bang style and the same dark hair, but the rest of his hair was covered by a hat and his uniform was covered by...an overcoat? Ok, that's weird. As well as the sunglasses, they were inside. The other guy was tan and blonde with a happy-go-lucky aura around him. His hair was swooped away from his face in a stylish fashion and he had a eager grin. He was wearing his uniform loosely with the buttons undone all the way to his green undershirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and everything about him screamed fun. His brown eyes observed the room, landing on their confused faces.

"Hi! I'm Kyouske, nice to meet you!" He had a nice voice too.

"Yes indeed," the president confirmed the situation, "these are your new classmates and teammates!"

"My name's Yuuki Hashibana, nice to meet you..." the glasses twin said shyly, starting down at the floor and hunching his shoulders to appear smaller. Kyouske threw his arm over his shoulders and grinned while Yuuki blushed a pale shade of red, which was actually really cute...

"And this is Mei," the president stated, putting his hand on the other twin' s shoulder.

"Mei?" They all asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, you all seem a little out of touch with your 'feminine side' so we brought her to help." The mystery twin took off the hat and allowed long black hair to fall to her waist. She then removed the jacket and was wearing a skinny Jean version of the school uniform pants and a female version of the shirt.

"You brought a girl to an_ all boys school_?!" All three boys yelled.

"No, I came myself. Mei Hashibana, nice to meet you, it's gonna be real fun showing you up on how to be a real girl." She put the sunglasses on her head and winked at them with sky blue eyes. Yuujiro narrowed his eyes at her. Looked like someone had a new rival. She stuck her tongue out at him and winked. She was cute, that was not to be questioned. It was clear why the president had chosen them for the job.

"You're dismissed, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we introduce them to the students!" He shooed them all out the door and slammed it closed behind them. They stood there for a minute staring at each other.

"Come on lets go," Mikoto said at last. Turning away and heading towards the dorms, with Yuujiro and Tooru reluctantly following behind.

"See you tomorrow sweet thing!" They heard Kyouske call. 'Oh, this was gonna be fun' they all thought. Until tomorrow!

* * *

**This has been in my head for so long, I've got a lot I want to do with it...and four more stories in the works that I haven't even published yet...not to mention the ones I need to update...STOP IT BRAIN! Ugh, school starts tomorrow so I'll be really busy for a while. But I'm not abandoning the story, just trust me. Ah, you guys know how it is. Well, have a nice day! B-)**


End file.
